Savin' Me
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Pre-Cuba AU. Alex looks up and it's love at first sight. Alex/Charles slash!
1. Could you be mine?

**Summary:**Pre-Cuba AU. Alex looks up and it's love at first sight.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **slash, violence, swearing. I own nothing, but the plot. If I did own X men First Class then Charles would be with Erik or Alex. No money will be made from this.

**A/N:**I wrote this listening the song Savin' Me by Nickelback. I thought it fit Alex's POV perfectly.

**Chapter One: **Could you be mine?

Rythm gates wont open up for me.

On these hands and knees I'm groveling on, I reach for you.

Well I'm cerified of these four walls.

These iron bars can't hold my soul and all I need is you.

Come please!

I'm calling.

And oh I scream for you.

Hurry.

I'm fallin'.

I'm fallin'.

Alex sits in his solitary confinement cell, alone, as always. Thinking about how crappy his life is and wonders if there's hope at all for him. It's not like he likes being a prisoner to his own body. He hates it. And he just wants someone to come save him. Take him away from this horrible place and teach him to live. He just wants to live without being scared of what he can do and knowing how dangerous he can be. Is that so much to ask for?

Just as he's thinking this, the door to his confinement cell opens. He looks up, and it's love at first sight.

There stood a short man, about his own height, dressed in a nice suit, with short brown hair, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen. He could just drown in them if he could. And he was smiling at Alex like he actullly meant something in this world.

Not just some messed up delinquent kid.

They just stare at each other for a few minutes before the taller man speaks to Charles, leaning in too closely for Alex's liking.

"Well Charles, aren't you going to introduce us to your new student?"

Alex immediately gets the feeling that he is not going to like the tall man, that looks, and sounds German very much and can't help but glare in his direction.

Show me what it's like.

To be the last one standing.

And teach me wrong from right.

And I'll show you what I can be.

And say it for me, say it to me.

And I'll leave this life behind me.

Say it if it's one thing to me.

Charles shakes his head, as if coming out of a daydream, and nods at Erik. "Yes of course," he says, stepping further into the confinement cell until he's standing in front Alex, who looks up at him, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. It should be illegal to have eyes that blue and irristable.

"Hello Alex. I'm Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lehnsherr. We're here, for lack of a better word, to bail you out," the man called Charles introduces himself and his friend. But Alex can only remember Charles's name and repeats it like a mantra in his head. _Charles. Charles. Charles. Charles. _

Charles cheeks turn an adorable shade of red, and Alex just wants to take him in his arms and never let him go. Charles caughs akwardly into his fist, looking shyly away.

"You okay?" he asks, speaking for the first time since they entered. Charles nods, turning his attention back down at him.

The other man is looking between him and Charles like he thinks something strange is going on here.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Now come home with us Alex Summers. You're are free now," Charles says, offering Alex his hand. Alex doesn't hesitate to take it, throwing a nasty look in Erik's direction, who just shrugs it off, as if he couldn't give a shit what Alex thinks about him. His savior helps him up, and he follows him out of his confinement, and into a new life.

Heavens gates won't open up for me.

With these broken wings.

I'm fallin'.

And all I see is you.

These city walls ain't got no love for me.

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story.

And oh I scream for you.

Come, please!

I'm callin.'

And all I need from you.

Hurry.

I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

They're in the bunker, and Hank is helping attatch the device to him. Alex suddenly feels Charles's hand right above his ass, caressing the curves of it, and his eyes widen a bit, tilting his chin upwards. _'Like what ya see there Charles?' _

_'And feel_,_' _Charles giving his ass cheek an encouraging squeeze before taking his hand back. Alex misses his touch already.

"You know if I do this? Bad things are gonna happen," Alex says, following Charles, side by side, across the bunker and is not really paying too much attention to Charles while the telepath is explaining why they're training.

He's too busy admiring Charles's blue eyes, and those too red lips. Charles raises his eyebrows, catching him staring, and Alex quickly looks away. He doesn't care that Charles just heard everything he thought because it was true. He wants Charles because he's fallen in love with the telepath.

Once they're across the bunker, they turn to face the manikin and Hank on the other side. Charles gives him a smile before walking back across the bunker to Hank, and takes his position on the other side of his current target.

"All right Alex. Try not to hit me. There's a good chap," Charles says, and Alex's eyes widen a little.

"You're serious?"

Charles nods, "I'm very serious. I've complete and utter faith in you."

Alex takes a moment to concentrate, and then blasts his target into smitherins. He finally feels free for the first time in his life, and he smiles, laughing in releif.

He raises his arms in triumph over his head, still smiling.

_'Well done Alex. I knew you could do it,' _Charles congratulates him, smiling, and nods. Alex continues to smile, nodding with ecception back. He then crosses the bunker in a few quick strids, enveloping his Professor in a big bear hug.

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me. I love you!" he confesses his love, kissing his savior then and there, missing Hank's widening with shock eyes and his hasty retreat. Charles starts to kiss him back, running his hands up his arms, until they reach his shoulders. The telepath stops suddenly, pushing him gently away.

"I'm sorry Alex. But we can't. You're my student."

Alex feels his heart plummet.

He pulls away, still holding Charles at arms length.

"I don't care."

Charles sighs, raising a hand, and smooths his fingers through Alex's blonde hair.

"I'm too old for you. You'll find someone else," Charles tries to reassure him, turning to leave.

"I don't want someone else. I just want you," he calls after him.

Charles stops halfway across the room, giving him an 'I'm sorry' expression. _'I'm sorry Alex,' _he says with his mind, leaving Alex standing there alone in the bunker. Always alone.

Was he that unlovable?

Show me what it's like.

To be the last one standing.

And teach me wrong from right.

And I'll show you what I can be.

And say it for me, say it to me.

And I'll leave this life behind me.

Say it if it's one thing to me.

Hurry.

I'm fallin.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **They really appreciated!


	2. Twist of fate

**Chapter Two:**Twist of fate

Alex glares at Erik across the table, who is sitting next to Charles. The metal bender shoots him a 'What did I do?' look. That just makes Alex glare harder, and he digs his fingernails into the table.

_'Alex, behave,_' Charles warns, in friendly tone of course.

"Don't tell me to behave. You're not my father. I'll do what I want. When I want," he retorts, daring Charles to say otherwise with his eyes.

"Alex, what's gotten into you?" Hank probes, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off, standing from his chair.

"Don't touch me again, bozo," he snaps at Hank, who recoils, slumping back into his chair like a kicked puppy.

"Alex, that's enough," Charles says calmly. But the glare in his eyes gives his anger for Alex's crulty to Hank away.

"FUCK YOU! You think you're so insightful. But you're not. You don't know a thing about me."

Everyones' eyes widen, stunned that he actually had the nerve to insult Charles fucking manipulative Xavier. He narrows his eyes at them all, and turns around, leaving the kitchen before he does something that he'll regret even more. Like blowing Charles kitchen and everyone in it straight to hell.

Not long afterwords, Alex is laying on his bed, throwing a ball up in the air. It hits the ceiling, and he catches it when it falls back down into his awaiting hand. There a nock at the door and he hollars for whoever it is to get lost. He doesn't feel like company. He can barely even stand himself right now.

"Alex it's me, Charles. May I come in?" Charles calles on the otherside and Alex sighs. After calming down some, he felt terribly guilty for telling Charles to fuck off and calling Hank, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time names. He didn't desearve it. Neither did Charles. It wasn't his fault that Alex's life always seems to suck somehow.

He sighs, dropping the ball on the bed before getting up to go answer the door. He opens it, revieling a frowning Charles and Alex hates himself a little more for being the one to put the frown there.

He steps aside, letting Charles past him. Charles turns around facing Alex, who shuts the door behind himself. The energy blaster then walks up so that he was facing the telepath, prepared for his punishment.

"I should be furious with you right now. And you owe Hank an appolagy," Charles starts, and Alex lowers his head feeling incredibly ashamed of himself. He nods his agreement. Charles lifts his chin up with his index and middle fingers so that he was forced to meet the telepath's eyes.

"But I know that you didn't mean it. And that you sometimes say and do things that you regret right after you've calmed down when you've lost your temper..." Charles pauses, letting go of his chin, and glids his fingers down Alex's chest until his hand is covering his heart, continuing, "You've got a good heart Alex Summers. I can feel it. I always want you to remember that. Don't ever think you're a bad person. Because you're not. We all have our bad days as well as the good ones."

"I thought you'd be kicking me out. It's what everyone else has always done," he says, confused why Charles was so forgiving."That's what I'd do if someone insulted me like that in my own house." Charles shushes him by placing his index and middle fingers on his lips with his other hand.

"I'm not kicking you out Alex. You're just going to have to eccept that not everyone is so cruel. Especially not you."

Alex reaches up, wrapping his fingers around the telepath's wrist, pushing it away. He's getting so sick and tired of Charles's flirting and touching him, then acting like it never happened.

"Don't. Not if you don't mean it. I know you've got a thing for Lehnsherr."

Charles chuckles at that, reaching down for Alex's hand, and laces their fingers together.

"You've got no reason to be jealous of Erik. We're just friends. Close friends. Brothers even. But that's all. And besides, he likes my sister. And well, I like you."

Alex doesn't know what to think anymore.

"But you turned me down in the bunker. You said that I was too young for you," Alex argues, not wanting get his hopes up, only to have them crushed again.

"I've changed my mind. It took a little shove from Erik though."

Now that one took Alex by surprise.

"Really?"

Charles nods.

"He said that if I didn't put you down. He'd put you down himself. And not in the way that I would."

Alex shouldn't feel so hurt by Charles admission.

"So you only want me now because Lehnsherr made a threat on my life?"

Charles shook his head, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist, gazing up with reassurance into his eyes, and answers, "No. I know Erik would never intentionally harm you. Don't tell him I said this. But you and Sean are like sons to him now."

Alex shivers at the thought.

Charles chuckles some more, taking Alex's hands, and leads him backwards towards the bed. The back of Charles knees hit the edge of the bed, and he falls down on his back. Alex falls with him.

Alex groans, landing on top of Charles, who helps manuver them up the bed so that his head was supported with the pillows. Alex smiles down at him, unable to believe this was actually happening. "Believe it Alex," Charles says, reaching a hand up and wraps it around his neck, pulling his head down. He then captures Alex's lips with his own for a chaste kiss.

"I thought you were gonna put me down?" Alex can't help but tease, resting his head on Charles' shoulder, while his telepaths smooths his fingers through his hair.

"Contrary to what Erik believes. I prefure to bottom," Charles admits, lifting Alex's head and presses a soft kiss on his forehead. "Mmm, pefection."

Alex feels heat rushing to his cheeks, and lowers his mouth, initiating the kiss this time.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **I hope I'm doing alright with Alex so far?


	3. Following the leader

**Chapter Three: **Following the leader

Sometime during the night, after going to take a quick shower, Alex is sits himself on the edge of the bed, gazing down at Charles, who is sleeping with awe and content. Who knew the telepath would be so clingy in bed? Like Lehnsherr, he had struck Alex as more the topper type. Not that the energy-blaster's complaining or anything.

His cheeks burn as he remembers Charles holding him tight, making Alex promise to never leave him, that he loves Alex so much and that he's special while Alex bangs him into the matress. He moans his responce.

"Alex?" Charles questions, blinking his eyes open. He looks up at him with a bright smile, opening his arms. "Come back to bed darling. We've got plenty of time before morning. It's cold without you."

Alex smiles back, crawling back underneath the covers, and lets Charles hold him. The telepath was telling the truth about being cold. He shivers a little as their bare chests make contact, but he just grins and bears it because it's Charles, and nothing else matters to him. Nodding to himself, he burries himself deeper into Charles, trying his best to keep his lover warm.

Charles kisses the top of Alex head, encouraging him telepathically, _'Try and get some more sleep Alex. We've got a big day tomarrow.' _

'You too then baby,' Alex returns the encouragment, and finds himself starting to drift off.

Charles chuckles a little.

"Baby?" Charles probes, threading his fingers lightly through the blondes hair.

"You called me darling. So I researve the right to call you baby. It's only fair isn't it?" Alex probes teasingly, pressing a soft kiss on Charles's bare shoulder before cuddling into him more.

"Yes it is. And I like it. Really," Charles says, now rubbing a hand up and down Alex's back in tender strokes. Alex hums his appreciation and can feel the amusment from Charles rolling off the telepath in waves. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Charles."

Unfortionally, morning does eventually arrive, and Alex can feel something heavy yet somehow light at the same time settle on top of him, and a soft hand settling on his shoulder, shaking him a little. "Come on Alex. Wake up. I let you sleep in enough as it is. You need to get up and get ready," he hears Charles say, but he groans, reaching for the blanket and pulls it over his face to block out the sun shining through the window. Charles must've drawn the curtains and he's just lucky that Alex loves him so much or he'd shove him off the bed as punnishment for waking him up in such a fashion.

"Five more minutes?" he mumbles underneath the covers. He doesn't care if it makes him sound like a child. Alex Summers has never been much of a morning person and it's a complete sin that it seems like Charles is. Again, the telepath is lucky that he has this energy blaster wrapped around his little finger so.

Charles chuckles, tugging at the blanket, trying to pull it off of Alex. Alex is stronger than him though, and manages to keep it hiding his face.

"Alright Alex darling. I've tried to play nice. But you leave me no other option here," Charles warns, and Alex can feel him getting off the bed. He is tempted to drop the blanket, and reach out for his lover, and pull him back, but is unwilling to face the annoying sunlight just yet. It hurts his eyes after being in solitary confinement for so long.

The blanket is suddenly ripped from his grasp and Alex starts, thinking how the hell did Charles do that, until he blinks his eyes open and he sees Erik standing by Charles's side with the blanket dropping from his fingers and onto the floor. A rather pleased with himself smirk is forming on his mouth. Alex covers his eyes, blocking out the damn sun the best he could himself. "Hey! That's so not fair Charles. You cheated."

"Alex. You get out of that bed right now kid, or I'll drag you out. You're delaying everyone elses training. And you know how impatient I can be," Erik threatens, and Alex drops his hand, glaring back. He suddenly feels small and vulnerable at being glared at by the metal bender while still in just his boxer shorts. He reaches for the sheet, covering himself as best he could. Hiding himself from Erik's view. He doesn't get to see Alex Summers like this. Only Charles does.

He's never been more embarresed in is entire life and that's saying something.

Charles is suddenly oppologizing frantically, sitting next to him on the bed, and reaches a hand out. He wraps his fingers gently around Alex's neck, bringing their foreheads together. _'Oh Alex, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I shoul've. It was a mistake to bring Erik in here. I realize that now. Forgive me?' _

Alex sighs, nodding his forgiveness, '_Please just get him out.' _

_'Of course,' _Charles agrees, looking up at Erik from the bed, but Alex burries his face in Charles shoulder. He is just unable to face Lehnsherr right now. "Erik leave us please. We'll be downstairs shortly."

"I must admit Charles. You've got yourself a looker there. If I'd a known, I so would've put him down myself in the way you would, and apparently did."

Alex can feel the embarresment rolling off Charles in waves now and comes to the conclusion that Erik must feel it's his personal mission or something to tease 'HIS' lover so. If Alex wasn't so embarresed himself right now, he'd risk his life just to give Lehnsherr the finger.

"Actually Erik. It was the other way around. I prefure to bottom."

"Charles baby! You don't have to answer to him. It's just encouraging his teasing. You know that_," _Alex says, after Erik finally leaves them alone. He lifts his head, nuzzling his nose against his telepath's.

"I know darling. It's alright. He does come on a bit strong. But he does just want what's best for all of us."

Alex crashes their lips together, but Charles pushes him lightly back. A regretful, but playful look in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry Alex. But we have no time for this right now. Tonight though, I'm all yours. If you get up now and get dressed."

"Are you actually bribing me?"

Charles just bats his eyelashes in a come hither way, making his blue eyes stand out even more, as he slowly detangles himself from Alex. The energy blaster wants to pull Charles back and get that kiss, but sighs and follows Charles out of bed instead. Charles looks for a shirt for Alex while the blonde pulls up his geans, zipping, and bottons himself up. Charles tosses him a black tank top and Alex catches it, shrugging it on. He's about to reach for his leather jacket on the nightstand that Charles had baught him before coming to the mansion when he notices his lover staring.

He feels himself blush as Charles walks up to him, and presses him lightly against the dresser before devouring his mouth with his own. Alex moans, lifting his hand, and curles his fingers in Charles's hair, deepening the kiss. He spins them around, lifting the telepath up so that he is sitting on top of the dresser now. Charles gasps as Alex pins his hands against his sides, keeping him still.

_'Alex. Please! Alex,' _Charles pleads inside his head.

He isn't sure what Charles is pleading for.

Regretfully, Alex pulls back, gazing deeply into his lovers eyes, and they just stare at each other for a moment like nothing else except them exist in the world before Alex kisses him lightly on the mouth one more time. He pulls back, helping Charles down from the dresser as well. Charles looks disapointed but nods in grateful understanding before taking Alex's hand, lacing their fingers together, and leads him out of the room.

Alex promises himself that he would always watch over Charles, and never let anything happen to him, because he finally feels like he belongs somewhere.

And that's by Charles's side, and the others.

He may not like, or trust Erik as much as he could throw him if he could.

But he will try for Charles.

**THE END**

Feedback is always lovely!


End file.
